Heaven's Child
by Azuna10
Summary: after a secret painful break up with tamahome miaka was never the same, until a mysterious child brings a certain bandit and her together!by thinking ther're her parents! summary also inside please review...


**oops ahahaha i sent the wrong document a couple of hours ago this is the story please escuse my mistake -.-;;;**

**Hi! I'm makin' this for some reason…may be a bit of OOC mostly nuriko…..**

**Summary: after a secret painful break up with tamahome, miaka hasn't been the same until a mysterious child brought a certain red hed and her together! By thinking theyre her parents!**

**But this kid's more trouble than she looks like will they figure her out and will miaka find new love along the way?**

(** er…I think this is somewhere along were the war ended and miaka summoned susaku but note that NO ONE DIED but tasuki's 18 years old work with me! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE DEAD!(besides I cried the hardness when nuriko died even though I'm not a big fan I still think he's cool!) and people..i am clearly not a tamahome fan)**

DISCLAIMER: GAH…ya know the drill….I…don't…own….yuu watase does….

Begin the fic!

'_let's face it miaka…..he doesn't love you anymore…'_ miaka thought as she sat near a pond drying her tears

_Flashback_

"_Oh! Tamahome! There you are!..Why did you want to see me?" tamahome felt uneasy _

"_Is there something wrong?" miaka said feeling a litlle bit strange tamahome let out an expression of unhappiness and replied coldly "miaka…I'm sorry….but…I don't love you anymore…." _

_Miaka fell knees to the ground, tears rolled down her eyes…It felt like hell crushed her heart_

"_t-tamahome…w-why?" miaka's stuttering reply had no affect on tamahome's intensions_

"_I'm sorry miaka….I'm sorry…." Tamahome ran from her leaving miaka on the grass as he ran tears sprang from his eyes_

'_I'm sorry miaka…I'm sorry' tamahome's words kept echoing miaka's mind as tears fall one by one _

_End flashback_

'_oh….tamahome…'_miaka kept crying and crying till her tears dried

"MIAKA!MIAKA!WHERE ARE YOU BUN HEAD!IT'S TIME TO EAT!" nuriko's happy voice made miaka smile "oh…nuriko…you never change" miaka got up and dusted herself she ran to the palace while drying her tears

' _I mustn't tell them about this…I don't want them to know about the_-OOF!' miaka plopped to the ground rubbing her aching butt

"owww my butt"

"owww my ass…" miaka's eyes perked up at a familiar sound of a certain red headed bandit

"t-tasuki!"

"who's tasuki?"

"YOU are silly!"

"I am? Oh wait I am" tasuki sweatdropped and miaka started giggling at the silly bandit "oh sorry bout' that miaka I didn't see ya" tasuki helped miaka up "hahaha sorry tasuki I didn't see you either!"

"well then,let's go to mitsukake and let'im heal our eyes!" tasuki joked miaka stayed quiet

"hey…mi-chan what's wrong?" tasuki asked feeling a little worried,miaka snapped out of her thoughts and looked at tasuki "oh! Uh…nothing!let's just go!" miaka tugged tasuki's sleave

"soka…" tasuki asked

"hai,hai! C'mon you grumpy old man!" miaka joked trying to change the subject

"but miaka-HEY! WHO YA CALLIN' A GRUMPY OL' MAN!"

"you are!"

"well would a grumpy ol' man have a handsome face and cool body?" tasuki grinned miaka wrinkled her nose

"ew! old Pervert your just like that old man from-AAAAAHHH GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERTED FANGED FEIN" Miaka laughed while shouting as tasuki tried to chase her

But tasuki suddenly stopped cold.

"tasuki? What's wrong?" miaka also stopped running wondering why the bandit stopped

"uh…I jus' felt somethin' weird…" tasuki began to sweat more his sieshi sign started glowing

"are you ok? Do you feel sick?" mika ran towards him rubbing his back

"uh…I-I-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tasuki and miaka felt frozen upon hearing the sound of a scream from a far distance

"that sounded like a lil' girl…."

"come on lets find her!" miaka ran in thw woods "miaka!wait!"Tasuki followed miaka in the woods "miaka where are ya?" Tasuki called through out the deep forest

***********************************888888888*************************************

"Chichiri have you seen miaka?she usually comes every time I yell food." Nuriko pouted

"sorry no da I haven't seen her noda" Chichiri replied " I haven't seen Tasuki either…where are those two" nuriko wondered starting to have bad imag-

"AAAAH BAD IMAGES SHH YOU PERVERT LALALALALALA!" nuriko screamed hard enough to be heard half through out the palace Chichiri sweatdropped but also wonderd where the two red heads could be it wasn't like them to disappear

_-_-****/\(%%%%%)****-_-_

"Miaka!Miaka damn it where the fuckin' hell are ya!" Tasuki screamed louder and louder frantickly searching miaka everywhere

"TASUKI COME QUICK!" miaka cried

Tasuki felt his luck gone worse 'oh no miaka!' he ran as fast as he can hoping she was still alright or he wasn't too late to protect her 'if she's gonna getone scratch on her body I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL THE ASSHOLE THAT HURT HER!' he kept repeating in his mind

A few seconds later he found miaka lying on the ground holding a body of a child

"m-miaka?" Tasuki concerned crutched beside miaka holding the injured child,with miaka holding the child she almost looks like a concerned mother

"T-Tasuki we have to hurry and bring her to mitsukake!" miaka stood up tugging tasuki's shirt like she's about to rip it

"o-ok!let's hurry!" Tasuki carried the child and miaka climbed on his back

Besides they where 90 ft away from the palace and the quickest way there is to have a person who can run 100 kpm

Sooo the options are pretty limited

^^^^^^^^========================****#####****======================^^^^^^^^

Every body was at dinner but none of them where actually eating everyone was silent

As if someone was missing

Tamahome was silent the most still aware of his break up with miaka

"guh…where are those two!" nuriko whispered to Chichiri who was also looking for them "I don't know no da! If they wont be here in 3 seconds everyone's gonna wonder no da!" after that Tasuki kicked the door open panting and carrying a miaka and an injured child

"wow Chichiri your one hell of a psychic!" Chichiri sweatdropped

"m-mitsukake you have to help!" miaka climed down and cluched mitsukake's shirt

Every one was in a moment of shock

"what happened?" hotohori standed next to Tasuki looking at the ihjured child "long story we need to heal her first!" Tasuki responded "ok ill get the servants to prepare a room" hotohori replied

Few hours later…..

"is the kid gonna be alright?" Tasuki asked mitsukake who was well consentrated on healing the child "she has severe head trauma, two broken ribs, a broken leg and arm,and organ damage…if she lives through this I'm surprised she's human no 7 year old girl would survive this" mitsukake replied sighing and filling up with un sureness " but if she survives she might be in a comma"

"but she's alive?"miaka hoped "hai.." mitsukake's voice drifted away

The child hand began to twitch which caught tasuki's attention quickly "HEY SHE MOVED!" Tasuki pointed at her hand

"are you sure? Or are you seeing things again fangboy?" nuriko said,Tasuki glared

The child's lips began moving she sat up and everyone was shocked even mitsukake

The child instantly glanced at Tasuki and miaka

she began to cry and it started to rain.

"w-what's wrong?" miaka moved closer to the girl then she formed a smile and hugged her

"MOM! DAD!I FOUND YA!" she cried

"WHAT?" every one shouted at unison

To be continued…

**OK! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS so don't judge me and I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE WRITTER! Sorry….^^;;;; anyway I'm trying to do a romance but I vant seem to lay off the comedy a lil' bit ^.^; please review and tell me what you think so I know if I can improve this **

**Arigato readers! **

**P.S: note that I'm a tas/miaka fan and I'm trying to learn how to write his.**


End file.
